Heaven (company)
Heaven is a virtual company that creates complete immersive roleplay environments for people to enjoy. It was founded by Denim Robonaught and Stiletto Huntress on December 12th, 2008. Current ownership by Denim Robonaught and Meghan Brandi, in collaboration with Katey Haystack. History * January 2009: Acquired "Kot" simulator. * February 2009: "Heaven, School for Submissives" opens its doors in Kot. * July 2009: Heaven Acquires Fredrix sim, Zindra continent. Kot sim sold. ** "Heaven, school for submissives" moves to Fredrix. * July 2009: Partnership Dissolved. Heaven comes under sole ownership of Denim Robonaught. * October 2009: "Heaven school for submissives" closes. Fredrix simulator sold. ** Acquired Maldoe sim. * November 2009: Heaven opens "The Holodeck experience", three multiscene rezzers with various roleplay scenes. * May 2010: "The Holodeck Experience" closes its doors. Maldoe sim sold. * May 2011: Heaven company restarts after restructuring. ** "Heaven" (by title) now manages administration and non-roleplay activities only. ** A new subdivision "Dreams of Heaven" is created which handles all future roleplay activities. * June 2011: Dreams of Heaven opens a themepark in Caledon II, with several locations: ** Floating castle Estate, Sanctum tower, Cafe Bistro "Chez Meghan", "Heaven's Bundles of Joy". * July 2011: More attractions are added: ** TARDIS Parking, Meghan's ballroom and Dancing, Skyship Osiris, holodeck from "the Holodeck Experience". * August 2011: Partnership between Denim Robonaught and Meghan Brandi. Themepark becomes joint venture. * November 2011: Dreams of Heaven themepark closes its doors, due to budgetary issues. * February 2012: Heaven's "Bundles of Joy" subdivision reopens a shop in Caledon II, but closes within the month. * December 2012: Heaven rents simulator "THE LAST DREAM7" and renames it "Dreams of Heaven". ** Meghan brandi becomes full co-owner of Heaven. ** Katey Haystack joins the Dreams of Heaven subdivision in a collaborative partnership for future projects. * January 2013: Dreams of Heaven opens "a space adventure" roleplay on the "Dreams of Heaven" sim. ** Locations: Braveheart moon, Sentina planet, Sentina One station, Starship Ascension and Prison Station "Sanctity" in one storyline. * March 2013: "Dreams of Heaven: A space adventure" adopts SAGA Universe as it's main roleplay story plot. * April 2013: Chez Meghan II opens its doors. Location "Hope Planetoid" opens. * Late 2013: Hope version 2 is launched * March 2014: "Hope Planetoid" replaced with new "Downtown Braveheart (an additional platform) location. * June 2014: "Downtown Braveheart" location closes, pending the new release of Sentina version 2. * August 2014: After four months in the works, version 2 of main attraction Sentina Planet opens its doors. **Heaven rents Cosmos homestead sim, to expand the Sentina attraction. *** New attractions include: Dark Matter Bridge, several space stations asteroid mining and Gemstone Dating agency. * November 2014: Cosmos homestead sim closed due to budget cuts. ** Three spacestations shut down along with the romantic creek and Gemstone Dating service. ** Dark matter bridge version 2 and Sentina One space station version 2 released. * February 2015: The Sentina gardens open on Sentina. Adult sector expanded. * May 2015: "Dreams of Heaven: A space adventure" plans to move to Muhongo and Tefnut sims with Annex in Barushkya. Dreams of Heaven sim closed and renamed. "Sentina", its locations and attractions put on hold and reserved for projects on the "Second Life 2" grid. * June 2015. Heaven Acquires Muhongo and Tefnut sims. Private sim Barushkya now open for public activities. * June 2015: "Hope planetoid" replaces "Sentina Planet" as main attraction on the Second Life 1 grid pending opening of Sentina version 3 on the Second Life 2 grid. ** Tiki pool area (moved to Barushkya) and new seaside dock attractions opened in Barushkya sim. ** Gemstone Dating Services reopens its doors in Muhongo sim, along with Guardian Angel Adoption Agency. ** Dreams of Heaven opens "Hope Countryside" on Tefnut surface with Hope gardens, expanded Romantic Creek and expanded Binky cove. *** ZoLani sparkle & dino emporium, Zonker's biker bar, Chez Meghan I (from Caledon II) reopen their doors in the countryside. * September 2015: Planned opening of Hope's sky city "Vizija Mistas" in the sky of Tefnut sim, and its adjoining skyport in the sky of Muhongo sim. Category:Second Life Category:Roleplay Category:Aviation Category:Science Fiction Category:Space Category:Rentals Category:Virtual reality Category:Companies Category:Gaming